burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Golden Joystick Awards
On Criterion website, they mention how they have been nominated in sevral categories, for the Golder Joystick Awards. If everyone on this site voted for the same cat, they're bound to win. What you thinks, hurrm? Smudger13talk 15:14, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :You mean this? :D Babadingldoo 22:57, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :: I just voted and I'm gonna speard the word on the PSN forums [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:19, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::'Maybe you should post in places that are just about Burnout Paradise, like Operation Burnout, rather than at a place that has people who like other games.' Babadingldoo 23:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) PSN Forums has a Burnout Board that has Burnout addicts on it and screw Operation Burnout, I couldn't post there if I want anyway. Hope that site dies. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 23:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Just because you got banned doesn't mean its the end of the world, Ive been banned from many forums (Although none of them had more than 10 members and only lasted a week) and it's never gotten me down LeMans 23:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::There's multiple reasons I wish that site dead. 1) the one mod got tried of me so he bans me, WTF 2) that same P.O.S. bans my sister just cause she knows me. If I knew had to hack stuff that site would be in a shit storm right now. I would of been like meh but that jackass pissed me off. I'm still waiting for the right moment to flood the site with porn & hentai, mwahahahahaha & don't get me start on Gamefaqs (bunch of sexist asshole mods) [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::'It was an example. I wasn't saying you should post it there, it was just the only burnout exclusive site I could think of. And don't you mean Gamespot? Gamefaqs is a branch off, and they have the same forums. I've never had a problem with Gamespot. Maybe you need to leard how to control your language, especially since you're typing it.' Babadingldoo 00:21, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Gamefaqs mods are horrible, they said I was posting off topic topics when other people were clearing doing it when mine were actually on topic n deal with the game. They said I was trolling & flaming but when people did it to me no action was taken. I get warned over 20 times since I was a member there & get a suspension, my sister gets warned 5 times & they ban her, they are freaking sexist. You can ask my friends & they will back up what I said. I finally flipped & just started bypassing the censor, posting off topic & flamed/trolled like hell cause I didn't want to be part of that out-of-date site full of asshole mods. Mods should be indiscriminate torwards people & their mods are far from that. I spit at gamefags *spits* [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 00:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::'It still isn't Gamefaqs, it's Gamespot. :P''' Babadingldoo 00:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I browsed www.gamefaqs.com not the gamestop one, I know they are the same but they both suck. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:39, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Ok girlies, save it for when you get outside. What are your thoughts about making Criterion win (ie the reason this thread was made) Smudger13talk 15:52, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :They deserve it. They've put loads of work into Paradise to make the fans happy, and don't get as much thanks as they deserve. :::That's totally right & people always complain about DLC prices & they need to seriously STFU [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 20:10, 24 May 2009 (UTC)